


Killer Love

by mileyisqueen1disforme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileyisqueen1disforme/pseuds/mileyisqueen1disforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1920. There seems to be a mass murder running the streets. Everyone lives in slight panic and no one can figure out who it was. Except one person. Harry Styles, the husband of the killer himself.<br/>Zayn Malik.</p>
<p>Harry meets older Louis Tomlinson and Zayn isn't happy with the sappy stares the two boys share. He's not happy at all. But it's all okay because he says sorry, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, took me forever to write. Sorry if the smut sucks it was my first time whopps. Enjoy. Xx

The year is 1920. There seems to be a mass murder running the streets. Everyone lives in slight panic and no one can figure out who it was. Except one person. Harry Styles, the husband of the killer himself. Harry was at a unknown little pub trying to discard the harsh memories from the previous nights.

His body was still shaking slightly in fear and jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and it seemed as if an angel was by his side.

Golden skin almost appearing to glow and ocean blue eyes storming through his lashes.

Rosy lips pulled up into a genuine smile and his cheeks naturally flushed. He gentle hands sent undeniable chills throughout Harry's body.

Part of him wanted to cry because he's never seen such beauty. He wished he had before he met Zayn. Before he fell in love with Zayn.

That was the truth but despite the beauty this stranger held Zayn was his love. As fucked up as their situation was, Harry still had hope. Hope, the Zayn he fell in love with was still in there.

The marvelous stranger tore him away from his thunderous thoughts.

"Hiya, you alright?" His voice was so sweet and magical, it did wonders to his heart.  
He ignored the hard thumps of his heart and offered a small smile that managed to twist into a grimace.

"Boy troubles," Harry's raspy voice croaked. The stranger raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"May I?," He asked signaling the seat by Harry. Harry saw no harm and nodded.

"Well I didn't fancy you as gay," He continued sending a quick wink that set Harry's skin on fire before continuing, "I'm Louis, now tell me all about this boy."  
Louis stared at the boy with sun kissed skin and jade eyes that sent a million feelings through Louis, some not entirely appropriate in the public's eyes.

He watched as the as the mystery man ran his huge hands through his crazed curls and made Louis want to ruffle them and feel the softness on his palm.

He quickly ran over the boy's tall posture and smiled inwardly at his random choice of clothes.

The boy reminded him of home like he could spend forever in his arms.

Harry gulped before speaking, "My name's Harry and well it's my.. husband...Zayn. We've been having troubles and god I don't know how much longer before I crack. "

Harry sighed in distress wanting nothing more than to go back to the past when Zayn wrote him romantic letters and kissed him at random moments.  
He wanted the Zayn that stole Harry's breath, he wanted the Zayn he feel in love with.

He wanted to cry because it wasn't fair. Why after so long did everything have to fall apart, especially in the worst ways possible?

 

He froze completely when he felt foreign arms wrap around his lower stomach.  
He felt a strong smell of cinnamon come over him. It reminded him and the bakery he used to work at and it sent an ache through his heart. It was like a sense of familiarity.

"Hey, hey, don't cry okay? Sometimes love just doesn't work out. It'll be okay."

Harry barely registered the fact he was crying and hugged Louis back. The force of the hug almost smuggled Louis but he loved it.

He held on tighter to the possibly younger guy and traced his fingers lightly in the back of his neck.  
He almost sighed in content in feeling the gushing softness of his skin.

It also sent so many thoughts through his head. Louis squirmed slightly and tried to think of something else.

Louis pulled away as if forcing himself not to kiss the other boy to death and whispered, "let me walk you home? I hear there's a killer around and it's not safe."

Harry felt all the color get sucked away from his face but somehow nodded.  
As he stood up, with the help of Louis, it felt like the floor was going to fall through.

 

He took gentle steps before Louis grabbed his hand to steady him. Louis' hand was so tiny compared to Harry's and it made Harry grin.

They walked out into the grisly night and towards Harry's flat. Harry's feet were reluctant and Louis must've noticed because he said, " do you want me to stay at your house for a bit?"

Ignorantly Harry nodded clearly not thinking.  
As soon as they got there it was as if he was entering a dark alleyway and his only light was Louis.  
They scrambled inside.

 

Harry's skin screamed at the sudden warmth. They sat on his old couch and began to converse, Harry almost felt at ease.

He smiled foolishly and stared solely at Louis. Louis stared back with such intensity it made Harry feel things he hadn't felt in a long time.

The laughter begins to die down as their stare down continues. In an instant inviting lips meet warm lips.

In that moment the world escapes their minds and their bodies work in union. Louis begins to ravishingly kiss Harry's tender neck and Harry begins to forget how to breathe.  
They move to Harry's bedroom and their clothes is soon gone.

Louis pins Harry down on his bed watching as Harry squirms in desperate need to feel Louis.

He loves the way Harry's skin is all flushed and how he can feel how hard is cock is, he loves the fact that's because of him.

Harry whimpers slightly rutting his hips against Louis soft thighs. Louis smirks tauntingly before planting his lips forcefully on the panting boy.

Boldly Louis grabs ahold of Harry and Harry moans loudly in his mouth.  
Louis begins to move his wrist in a slow motion pulling more whimpers from the red lips of Harry.

Out of no where he decides to fasten his speed granting him more moans from the boy.

He abruptly stops and Harry chokes out a dry sob. Louis smiles and questions, "lube and condoms?" Harry wheezes and points to the second drawer next to his bed.

Louis quickly retrieves the objects before going back to Harry's side. He places the stuff next to him before flipping Harry over to where Harry's ass is in the air.

Louis moans at the sight before he lowers his mouth right over the tight link hole. He hears Harry shakily moan before tentatively licking it.  
In no time Louis has three fingers pumping out of the boy and finally decides he's prepared.

He rolls on the condom and rubs lube generously on his hard on. He flips Harry back over and nearly comes at the sight of how distraught Harry is.

He lines himself up with Harry's hole and places multiple kisses on his lower chest.

Without warning he thrusts into Harry. Harry arches his back and screams from pain. Louis waits a second before Harry croaks, "move, god please move."  
Louis grins and begins to thrust at a rapid pace.

Soon their moans upstage the noise outside. They don't even notice when someone enters the flat. They were lost in each other.

They don't notice the man standing in the doorway of the room watching as they came undone. Watching as Harry attached his lips on Louis and came with a force that rocked his mind.

They didn't notice the man fuming as Louis came in Harry pulling moans from both their mouths.

Louis pulled out and hugged Harry against his clammy skin. They began to kiss when the man chose to speak.

"Well well, Harry, I always knew you were such a whore," He paused watching as the men grew horrified and turned to see the man.

Harry couldn't breathe, he felt his skin prickle with fear and something inside him screamed. But all he said was, "Zayn."

Zayn was perfection to Harry once. His looks helped lure Harry into him but it was his peaceful personality that made Harry fall in love with him.

They married when Zayn was 21 and Harry was only 19.  
Now fours years later and it was like he was only beginning to see Zayn for the first time.

" Z-zayn please." Harry began to plead, for what he wasn't sure but the dark grimace sure wasn't a positive sign.

He knew what Zayn's hands were capable of, Zayn had made him watch as he killed his last victim, and the one victim he actually loved.

Tears formed in Harry's eyes and Zayn's gaze harden before he took large steps towards them. Harry couldn't move and Louis' nails were digging into the palm of Harry's hands.

Harry silently cried out when Zayn harshly grabbed Louis arm, possibly leave a bruise, and pulled him onto his feet.  
Harry began to rush after them but Zayn turned back and hissed at him before venomously barking, "step one foot out of this room and I'll kill your precious lover. "

 

Harry fell to the hard floor and curled into a ball. He didn't care of his lack of clothes and began to sob, his heart ached.  
He felt so sorry to Louis.

He shouldn't have let this gotten so far. A bell went off in his head and as he went to the home phone by his bed and dialed the police.

The police answered and Harry could feel like could cry from joy. "Please help! He's trying to kil-" and that's as far as he got before he heard the footsteps getting closer to the door.

In a rash movement he hid the phone under the bed leaving the police on the line.

He climbed swiftly onto the bed and his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't focus.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as the door opened. He watched as Zayn walked in.

Zayn neared him and said, "why? Im sorry for last night, how many times do I have to tell you?! I even went to buy you flowers as an apology and yo-you go and punish me?! By sleeping with another man no less?! I should kill you both!" Harry sobbed harder.

He couldn't control the fear racking his body.

"H-how could you expect me to forgive you?!" Harry sobbed out. He felt the dread crawl under his skin once again.

"Y-you..y-y-you killed my sister!" Harry wailed.

Zayn climbed onto the bed and threw his body around Harry. "I had too! She was getting in the way of us!" He spoke into Harry's ear.

He said those words as if they could make a difference.

Harry ignored them and fearfully asked, "what did you do to Louis?" He felt Zayn growl.

"Is that that cunt's name? He's unconscious and tied onto a chair in the living room. Is that all you care about? Don't you love me? Please tell me you still love me," Zayn cried out.

Harry reluctantly hugged him and answer, "of course." He couldn't bring himself to say he loved him.  
"Let me make love to you?" Zayn's words hung in  
the air but Harry stiffly nodded.

While it was happening Harry felt nothing but disgust. Zayn sloppily kissed him before falling asleep.  
After Harry sat there and cried staring at the boy he once loved with all his heart.

But their love turned to poison and Harry knew what he had to do.

He crept quietly through the halls and rushed to Louis' aid. He helped him rest on the couch.

"W-what are you going to do?" Louis questioned but Harry shook his head and answered, "just stay here. "

Louis looked at him with so much trust and simply nodded.  
Harry knew he didn't have much time so he scurried to the kitchen and wrapped his hand around the handle of his biggest kitchen knife and walked back to his room.

Tears began to roll once again as he stood in front of the side of the bed where Zayn was sleeping.

"Zayn wake up," he forced himself to say. Zayn woke up and stared sleepily up at Harry.

His cherished smile disappeared at the sight of the knife Harry was holding onto to so tightly. "Harry, w-what are you doing?!"  
There was a tight pinch in his chest as Zayn said his name with such a desperate voice, but he knew he couldn't stop.

"I will never forgive you. I used to love you but i never will. Goodbye Zayn." Then he dug the knife into his chest.

Harry's body shook with tears while the blood gushed out and Zayn released a final whimper of pain.

"Its over. Its finally over." Was all Harry could whisper.


End file.
